


Mirage

by Taudi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taudi/pseuds/Taudi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka and Kakashi are fighting. Iruka knows why and Kakashi can't talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mirror Image](https://archiveofourown.org/works/835738) by [chibi_zoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe). 



 

 

To most of Konoha Iruka was seen as a kind man with a soft spot for children and a quickly flaring temper. Somehow they had forgotten that he was a shinobi too. That there was a reason he became shinobi in the first place.  
  
A Chunin working as a teacher in the Academy were easily dismissed by the higher ranked and more colourful personalities as someone without much skill. But every choice Iruka had made in life had been deliberate and well thought out. He valued life but he was just as good at taking it away.

His pursuit of the Great Hatake Kakashi had been one of his most intricate and risky ideas, and it had worked like a charm. He knew with certainty that Kakashi still believed he was the one to start the events that brought them together.

When Iruka wanted something, he went for it but Hatake Kakashi was probably one of the most paranoid and closed off shinobi Iruka had ever met. So Iruka had to lure him in. It hadn't been a game. It hadn't been fun but Iruka had known, did know that he was right for the Copy Nin. He loved Kakashi. He did.

And that was why he sat on his couch, twirling a delicate and chipped tea bowl in his hands. It was the last thing Kakashi had of his mother's, and it spoke of great trust that he brought it to Iruka's house but in the last few weeks Iruka had discovered Kakashi's lengthy conversations to his own reflection. It irritated Iruka somewhat fiercely.

He wanted Kakashi to open up to him, talk to <i>him</i>, not to the reflection of a spoon.

The best thing to do, when you didn't want Kakashi to know he was being manipulated was to rattle him emotionally so his sharp mind couldn't see the signs.

This would certainly do the job.

Iruka stood up, mind finally made up after days of mental debates. He walked briskly to the kitchen, opened the cupboard under the sink and threw the tea bowl in the trash.

 

* * *

It took three days for Kakashi to realize that the tea bowl was gone, which surprised Iruka.

What didn't surprise him was how Kakashi practically ran from Iruka's living room after he had admitted to throwing out the tea bowl. He had made sure to look puzzled and sound casual, like it was something he did every day. Kakashi's chakra had been spiking dangerously.

He wasn't surprised, either, when he found out Kakashi had requested a mission.

Iruka steeled himself for one of the toughest fights of his life.

 

* * *

Working in the Mission Room had its perks, which Iruka was fully aware of when he applied for the job.

No one suspected anything when he inquired about the mission Kakashi was given. According to the scroll, today should be the earliest return date. Iruka knew Kakashi wouldn't disappoint so he had made sure to be in a foul mood. As intended it had kept anyone away from his desk, only the bravest or stupidest shinobis disregarded his icy glares, when they dared to queue up at his desk.

Kakashi could run and avoid him as much as he wanted but Iruka would not let him think he could forget. Iruka had become a master in setting up situations and then make them look natural or accidental. It was about not letting Kakashi relax, to subtly keep pushing him in the right direction, which was closer to Iruka.

Kakashi halted when he noticed there wasn't a queue in front of Iruka. He looked a little lost, standing there with his mission report clutched tightly in his gloved hand.   

Iruka called him over gently. The Copy Nin hesitated for a second but made his way to Iruka's desk and handed over his report. It was written properly, for once.

"Thank you, Kakashi-san."

All Iruka got was a court nod. He wouldn't meet Iruka's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Iruka asked in a whisper, informally, and with concern that was half genuine and half acting.

Kakashi didn't answer. He just turned around to walk out of the Mission Room. Quickly, Iruka reached over the desk and tried to grab Kakashi's arm. He failed; of course, he knew Kakashi didn't like it when someone grabbed him. It had been a measured move, anyway, to shake him up a little.

It worked perfectly.

 

* * *

Iruka wasn't quite prepared to how much he ended up missing Kakashi or the anger towards him every time they crossed paths, accidently on Kakashi's part, intentional on Iruka's.

And all because of a tea bowl Iruka didn't even regret throwing out.

 

* * *

 There was someone watching him. Iruka could feel eyes him all the way home from a long day at the Academy. He held his head high and walked casually down the streets, pretending not to notice.

Kakashi's absence had become a dull, throbbing ache. Iruka missed the warm body in his bed and the bad jokes over a good dinner and warm sake.

But he had to keep going. The game he had started was only half way.

 

* * *

Iruka sat on the floor in his bedroom, leaning against the bed. He had a cold beer in one hand, while spinning a small shuriken with the other.

Kakashi had shown up in Iruka's house about an hour ago suddenly telling him about an upcoming mission. It was a dangerous one this time and he didn't want Iruka to hear it from someone else. Iruka didn't tell him he already knew.

Instead he got angry, fuelling every emotion from the last lonely and stressful months into his voice. Kakashi looked startled. It changed to outrage when Iruka told him to pull out. Kakashi wasn't a coward and he never backed out. Another thing Iruka knew.

Then he said he didn't know why Kakashi was so angry with him. It had only been a broken bowl. He had made sure to have a wet sheen in his eyes for a better effect.

It did the trick.

Kakashi told him that it had been his mothers. It was a big revelation for Kakashi, Iruka was well aware of that but the bowl was only the means to an end. And they hadn't quite reached it yet.

Iruka lashed out at Kakashi, snapping at him that how should he have known, when Kakashi never <i>told</i> him important things like that. It was clear Kakashi hadn't expected that reaction.

He left quickly after that.

Iruka sighed and lifted the cold bottle to his temple. They were finally getting somewhere.

 

* * *

It was weird to start up a conversation with a squirrel but Kakashi kept his distance and Iruka had to find a way to convey that he was lonely, without approaching the Jounin. He even named the fluffy thing Kinomi.

It had been hard not to grin at the state Kakashi was in after one of his challenges with Gai. It looked like Kakashi had taken a tumble in thorn thickets.

Iruka did want to help the poor man but Kakashi wasn't supposed to know Iruka knew he was being watched.

He bit his lip and asked Kinomi if he wanted some nuts.

 

* * *

Iruka sat on a bench in the school yard, watching the kids play. He was a little bored and a little restless, and he kept thinking back to his last meeting with Kakashi.

They had met at the memorial stone the night before. A sake set stood before the stone, its shiny surface reflecting the surroundings.

They hadn't been more than civil but Iruka had managed to say something he knew would bring a smile to Kakashi's lips. The Jounin looked up and Iruka made sure he kept Kakashi's gaze. They stood looking at each other for a while.

That stormy grey eye always hit something inside Iruka. They were expressive and so full of everything Iruka needed Kakashi to put words to. Talk to me Iruka wanted to say, just talk to me.

Nothing happened and Kakashi had coldly excused himself, leaving Iruka to glare at the names of dead people who knew more about Kakashi than he did. He swore he felt them glaring back, disapproving.

"I regret nothing." Iruka had whispered back defiantly.

The bell rang, tearing Iruka out of his own thoughts with its shrill noise. He got up and started to goad the ankle biters back to class.

 

* * *

 When the missing nin attacked Iruka at his house he had been prepared. Unfortunately Pakkun was there too, watching the squirrel and thereby Iruka. The squirrel had kept coming back, which made Iruka suspicious.

Apparently Kakashi had had the same thoughts at some point but with the little mutt around he had to play an oblivious idiot. It earned him a split lip and some bruised ribs before Kakashi came dashing to his rescue.

After the missing nin had been thoroughly beaten, Kakashi sheepishly told him that he actually just came by to get one of his kunais.

Iruka had made himself laugh through the pain, and when Kakashi dapped the blood away from his split lip with a wet cloth, Iruka apologised. Kakashi apologised too, relief clearly shown on the small portion of his face that was visible.

Iruka wasn't sorry. His plan had worked perfectly.

 

* * *

Kakashi's voice could be heard through the open bathroom door. Before Kakashi always made sure it was closed. Iruka smirked to himself. Another plan well executed with Kakashi none the wiser.

Iruka walked into the bathroom donning a surprised look on his face and asked "who are you talking to?"

"No-one," Kakashi said as he slid an arm around Iruka's bare shoulder and kissed his cheek with dry lips. "Just my reflection."

Kakashi was only clad in a towel and Iruka hugged him back, trying to get closer to warm pale skin. Then he met Kakashi's eyes in the mirror, making them wide and soft, a perfect look of innocence. "Is there any reason why you want to talk to your reflection when I'm right here?"

"I look just like my dad." Kakashi said softly. "It makes me feel like I'm talking to him."

Now, darling, that wasn't so hard, was it? Iruka thought triumphantly.

"I'll leave you to it then." Iruka said and smiled softly at Kakashi. It had been too long but Iruka always found delight in being a tease." I'll wait in bed until you're finished."

Then he kissed Kakashi on the lips and slid out of his embrace, leaving a grinning Kakashi in the bathroom.

All Iruka could think was 'gotcha'.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge was really fun and I had a great time with the story. Thanks goes out to the awesome mods and EXO-K (for providing the music).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Double Refraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852912) by [water_bby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby)




End file.
